Really?
by yuki12342
Summary: " So, you're telling me that you got transported into another world with these things call cars, and fell in love with a sugar high guy? Then the Uchiha came after you, and try to kill the guy that you fell in love with? After that he try to rape you? Damn." The Hokage yell. " Yup. Damn, just damn," sigh a pink hair women.
1. chapter 1 - Introduction

Really?

"Do we really need this conversation?" ask a pink hair beauty. "Yes..."

2 years ago

This is the Hidden Leaf Village. Everything is peaceful in this sunny village. The Great War has ended and the almighty Sasuke Uchiha (... Not really, but he'll get angry with me if I don't say it. ) has return to his 'family' who greeted him with open arms and smiles. He was quite surprise when he first saw his teammates. Naruto outfit was still loud and proud like his personality, but the war seem to mature the kyuubi. Naruto still has that bright blonde hair and a cheeky smile is still plaster on his face. What surprised Sasuke the most was actually Sakura Haruno. She had matured beautifully into women. She filled out in all the right spots and her figure was to die for! It could actually rival her very own mentor! Not to mention those silky pink locks of her. Yes, her hair was naturally pink, but that was what made her exotic. Her eyes were like jade jewels and somehow through puberty she had grown out of her wide forehead. In other words she looked PERFECT. Remember I said she looked perfect, but her personality was a little... off. She was caring and kind to everyone and anyone. She likes to give people the benefit of the doubt. Her temper though was a (n) other thing. Not only has she received her mentor's strength and healing powers, but also her bad temper. If you get her mad you'll probably end up in the hospital and or get pummeled to the ground. If you need to ask more about Sakura's temper ask Naruto and Sai.  
When Sasuke actually saw her again he thought he saw an angle but quickly dismissed it as a trick made by the sun. The second time he saw the pink hair women was when she tried to kill him. He was lost for words. To think that weak little Sakura had tried to kill him was like thinking that Per. Sage would stop 'researching ' for his porn book. Then when he saw her for the first time in years as her team mate was breath taking. Not that he would admit to anybody. She gave him the most brilliant smile ever and right then and there he declare ( to himself ) that she was his and no one else. She also forgives him for betraying her and gave him a gigantic bear hug. He needed that hug and loved the way her body fitted with his. He kept refusing this fact though. When Naruto bug him about his feelings for their only female team mate he would brush Naruto off and say his signature "hnh. Shut up dope. "Sasuke poor poor Sasuke you will probably need to come to face this fact every soon or else she might never be yours.

Author's Note - How was that? Gosh I'm so nervous. This is my first story ever. Don't worry this is still an L and Sakura story. I think L will appear in the next chapter but I'm not making any promises. I will also be updating soon, so please look forward to it. Thanks for reading! XD I do NOT own Naruto or Death Note!


	2. Chapter 2 - Where's Sakura?

Really?

Chapter 1- Where's Sakura?

"Hey, Sakura- Chan!" Naruto said (well he screamed) as he knock loudly on Sakura's front door. He waited 10 minutes for the door to open, but it never did. The ramen obsessed hero was utterly confused. Sakura always open the door for him to come in and he was super sure that she had the day off from the hospital, so why is no one answering? He took out his ramen skeleton key and opens the door. Sakura had given him his key as a birthday present, since he always sleep over at her house and he almost never stay at his apartment. Based on popular belief that they were dating was absolutely false. Sure, they were close to each other, but it was more like sibling love than romantic love. Beside he already has HIS Hinata- Chan! He would also like to tell you that if you have a male organ to stay the hell away from HIS Hinata- Chan! Naruto quickly check all of the rooms in Sakura's house. He found no trace of the said girl anywhere. What he did find was a bit disturbing...

Sasuke couldn't find his female team mate anywhere! He searched the hospital, Team 7 favorite restaurant, and even that annoying girl flower shop. Why is he searching for Sakura? Well... He doesn't know either. He just had this strange urge to see the pink hair beauty. Finally, he reaches her house. He found it odd that the front door was wide open and the only chakra signature he sense was his stupid best friend (not that he would ever tell Naruto that). He walked into the cozy home and made a b- line to where Naruto was. What he saw at that moment made him wish that he was battling ' Tobi ' again and not here looking at whatever this was.

Author's note - So I lied. I know that I'm supposed to put L in Chapter 1, but I thought I need to explain what happened to Sakura first. I'm super sorry! I promise to make this up to u! Don't worry the next chapter will be hilarious... I think. I will apologize now if u don't thing the next chapter is funny. It's also super random.

Naruto: Just so we're all clear. I want everyone to know that Hinata- Chan is MINE! Mine. Mine. Mine.

Yuki12342: U mad bro?

Sasuke: Shut up dope! I can't stare at my Sakura in a bikini picture in peace if u keep screaming like that?

Yuki12342: Ummmm Where did u get that Sasuke?

Sasuke: HN

Naruto: Yuki12342 does NOT own ME OR Death whatever!


	3. Chapter 3- WTF!

Really?

Chapter 2 - WTF?!

No way in hell that this could ever happen, but here it is in front of their faces. This... was unimaginable. Naruto and Sasuke were top notch ninja and nothing can scare them. Right now they were scare shitless. What kind of shit can make Kakashi-sensei do this?

Kakashi-sensei is wearing a Sakura cosplay, while Guy-sensei was dress up as Pein?! One thought ran through both Naruto and Sasuke mind. WTF!?

Kakashi was petrified right now. He was busted by his former students. Whatever respect they held for him was thrown out the window and he knew it too. This is all that STUPID Guy fault! "Oh, oh, oh! My youthful rival! Sakura is missing! We think that Pein has done something to her! Let's dress up like them and see if we can find any clues about it!" Being the cool man that he was he replied "Hell No!" Then that stupid bushy brow followed him ever and would NOT leave him alone to read his 'educational' book (porn book). That was why he was here right now dress up as his female student on the said girl bed underneath ' Pein' (Guy).

Guy was in the Hokage office early this morning to find information on how to improve his training. The Hokage herself was passed out on her desk muttering "More Sake! Where's my acceptance letter to Hogwarts you stupid's birds! Ohhh you so NASTY Jiraiya..."Guy spotted a mission report on her desk that looked very interesting. Tsunade probably passed out before she could read it. What Guy found in the report was very useful information on the Akatsuki. It turned out that they were alive and was no threat to the village. Then he read the P.S on the report. It said: "Pein the Leader of Akatsuki is looking for a pink hair girl by the name of Sakura and is looking forward to meet his sis..." "Damn!" Guy thought. The rest of the report was smudge with sake. He then quickly look for his 'not as youthful as him, but still youthful' rival. He tried to warn Kakashi about it but he would not listen to him! Not willing to give up Guy then decided to follow Kakashi around all day (Like a stalker). When Kakashi finally agree to it, Guy screams for joy.

When they arrive at Sakura house it was too late. It seems as though Sakura had disappear into thin air. The two of them was very worry for Konoha's cherry blossom. Guy forced Kakashi in a Sakura cosplay and dress himself as Pein. They then quickly went through all of the possibilities of what could've happen. They were in their 3rd worst theory when they were busted. The 3rd scenario was that Pein tried to rape Sakura and then kidnappes her to where ever Pein like to go to when he kidnapped young girls.

Naruto was the first to get out of the stone shock stage and shouted "EEEEWWW! KAKASHI-SENSEI! I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU WERE THAT PERVERTED! OMG! YOU'RE ALSO GAY! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST GONE WITH SOMEONE BETTER THAN BUSHY BROW SENSEI! LOOK AT THOSE EYEBROWS! THEY'RE BUSHER THAT BUSH BROW!" Sasuke was still shock and I thought I would never say this but Sasuke had a blonde moment.

Soon their sensei explains what happened and why were they in that awkward position. The 4 men then rushed to find any clues about their beloved exotic beauty. Finally Sasuke found a very unique seal on Sakura's sky blue wall. He knew this was a forbidden jutsu that can transport people into another dimension. Kakashi came up with a theory from the information that Sasuke has provided. Pein had made this jutsu while Sakura was sleeping and transported her into another dimension. However they cannot came up with the reason why Pein would do this. They rushed to the Hokage office and told the almost sober Tsunade what had happened.

DEATH NOTE

This is Japan. Home to the world top technology and serial killer. Did I say serial killer? Yes, it's true. Japan is now boarding a killer who calls himself Kira. Luckily there's a world renowned detective call L. L has declare war on this Kira.

Everyone was to busy to notice a pink hair girl in the bushes as they cuddle together in the park at night. Sakura was confused when she woke up that morning. She wasn't in her comfortable bed instead she was on the cold hard ground that was cover with snow. She started to wonder around asking people questions about this strange place she's in. She then decided to rest in the bushes, lying on a tree. She was cold (she was wearing her tank top and short pajama pant), hungry, and furious. She swear she would kill the person who did this to her. She gently close her beautiful eyes and fell into a light slumber.

A handsome raven hair man was barely staring out of his limo window looking at the scenery outside. L was at a dead end. He couldn't find any evidence to prove that Light was actually Kira. Being the genius that he was he could easily see that Light was Kira, but he worked with idiots that could not see that obvious fact. His midnight eyes scan through the park taking in its Christmas vibe. Then suddenly he spotted something pink out of the corner of his eyes. Pink wasn't a color for Christmas. He calls his trusty butler, Watari, to stop the limo. L put on his suspicious mask and step outside on the snow covered ground with no shoes on.

Author's Note - I hope that this chapter made up for the last one. Sorry, if I piss off any blondes!

Naruto: That was so... urgh! Never speak about that image again. Somebody help me... Please!

Yuki12342: U mean the part where Guy was on top of Kakashi, while Kakashi wears a Sakura cosplay?

Sasuke and Naruto: SHUT UP!

Sasuke: The horror, the horror, the horror, the horror!

Yuki12342: Guy where did u get that Sakura cosplay? I want one!

Kakashi: Never again.

Sakura: Wait... Kakashi was dress up as me? Oh Dear God! The world is ending!

L: Sakura, can u come here and feed me this cake?

Saukra: Sure!

L: Yuki12342 does not own Death Note or Naruto...mmmmmm cake.


	4. Chapter 4- New World

Chapter 4 - New World

Sakura's eyes shot open when she heard someone getting closer to her resting place. Her hands twitch behind her back getting ready to pull a kunai on this sucker's ass. "Shit! I don't have my weapon pouch with me!" Sakura thought. She heard the footsteps stop and looked up. Green eyes met with onyx ones.

"Is her hair naturally this shade of pink?" L wonder. There must have been a malfunction in her genetic order. Wait, might she be connect to Kira in some ways? Leave it to L to think about Kira, while a HOT girl is staring at him in short pants that does nothing but show off her long, long legs.

Why is he staring at me? Sakura blush under L's gaze. INNER SAKURA: (Does it matter? That fine piece of ass is checking us out! He's GERIOUS! Do you think he might be a closet sex god? OOOHHH...) SHUT UP! Sakura yell back at inner Sakura. She blush ten more shades of pink as images of her and L doing the naughty naughty. Stop! That will never happen (or will it, Sakura?).

"Hi. My name is Ryosuke. May I have your name? I wish for you to come with me.", L introduced himself. "How can I trust you? You might be an enemy ninja." Sakura sneered. "Interesting. Ninja you say? Well, I can a sure you that I'm not one and it seems you need a place to rest right so why not follow me.", the raven hair man replied. Sakura thought for a moment. She is cold and hungry. She need to return home and this person seems smart enough to figure out a way to send her home. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Thankyou for taking me in, but try anything weird and you no longer can produce any children in the future (or will he?)."

"This woman is something else. She's clearly intelligent. She's polite but she has short temper. She knows what she's doing, but she mentioned ninja. How she ends up here is a mystery. She might have clues about KIra. Her name fits her.", L ponder about this mysterious Sakura Haruno as they walk back to where Watari is.

Skaura's eyes widen in amazement. She has never seen something like this before in her life! What's it use for? L chuckle lightly (in his head) at the young women expression. Has she ever seen a limo before? "What's that?" Sakura asked, while pointing at the black limo park on the side of the street. "This is call a limo. It's a way of transportation. Don't they have this where you are from? ", L explains." No. This is amazing. The technology here is so advance. Where I come from we travel on feet while jumping on trees." Sakura answer in a daze. "Where are you from, Haruno-san?" L ask trying to pick up little pieces of clues about this pink hair women. "I'm from Konohagakure. One of the 5 hidden villages. ", the feisty girl said in a sad tone. I guess she miss her home. Where ever that is.

Ahutor's Note - Happy New Year! The next chapter will be in the Leaf Village. I'm have a big headache to do character sign off so I'll do it myself. I do not own Death Note or Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5- WHAT AM I FEELING?

REALLY?

Chapter 5-What The Heck Am I Feeling?

Tsunade was devasted. She drown herself in sake as soon as Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and guy left. Her daughter figure has disappear to god know where. Damn those Akatsuki! She lost everyone that she loved, and now Sakura too? God really doesn't like her. Tsunade finally sinked into her own sadness and passed out. Please Sakura where ever you are be safe.

Ino amazing gossip ability has finally become useful. She heard from a customer, who heard it friend, that friend heard it from another friend, the other friend heard it from his cousin, who heard it from the Hokage's office that Sakura was missing. Ino and Sakura has gotten closer ever since Sasuke left. They both realise that it was stupid to fight for someone that doesn't even like you. Naturally they were best friends again, but choose to call each other pig and forehead. Shockingly Ino wasn't upset that Sakura was missing. No, she didn't secretly hate Sakura. Ino believe that Sakura was tough enough to handle it, and beside one day Sakura might come home with a boo.

Naruto have never felt so lost before. Sakura has always been there for him. She gave him support when he needed it the most. Sure, she hited and abused him a few times before ( okay, more than a few times ), but that was for his own good. Sakura was his one and only sister. They were so close to each other that they might as well be blood related. He can now solely find comfort in an ramen pig out session and then an make out session with his shy lover ( she's not that shy in bed... 0.o ).

Kakashi may not look like it but he was troubled. Over the years he has evolve into a very protective father. He felt guilty for ingoring Sakura all those years. He focused only on Sasuke back in the good old days, and never even gave a glance to Sakura and Naruto. After Sasuke left for a "vaction" ( an evil "vacation") he then turn to Naruto. Has he ever taught Sakura any thing? Yes, how to climb a tree. Climbing a tree? Really, Kakashi? He always thought that Sakura was never ment to be a ninja, and ingore her completely. When she finally told him off, he was stun. He never thought that cute little Sakura knew so many colorful words. From that day on, he promise to make it up to her. He started having training session with her, anything she wants, she gets, and any boy that look at her was mysteriously dump on the steps of the hospital. Kakashi couldn't even read his and I quote " A very educational book on the interacton of humans. ", book ( Sakura: It's a PORN book! ).

Sasuke, poor, poor, Sasuke. Didn't I warn you ( ahem.. in chapter 1) that some day she might be transported into another deminsion? Wait... I didn't? Hang on let me check. Oh...awkward. I warned you about a guy ( ahem... who could that be? L: Me! In your emo face! Wait I'm kinda emo myself...) stealing Sakura away from you. I owe you a big fat I TOLD YOU SO! Anyway let me write about you and you're forever depression.

Sasuke was sadly in his emo corner again. He did not take " Sakura is missing. I have no one to love.", well. His mind races to find a clue to where she might have been transported to. He was gonna kill that bastard Pein, when he find his ass. Sasuke has finally gather enough courage to ask Sakura out and this happen? He is emotionaly wash out. It's like being eaten by Naruto's gaintic toad (sorry, Idk your name so from now on, I dup you Naruto's toad that poop out Sasuke toad. For short NTTPOST). Then going through the process of digestion, and finally pooped out. He swear he would find her and drag her cute ass back home. Nothing is impossible for the almighty SASUKE UCHIHA!

Author's Note - I think I might have picked on Sasuke to much today. I still hold a grudge, Sasuke. That's what you get for leaving Sakura and took that ugly Karin. The title of this chapter is a little perverted. You'll find out why. I'll give you a hint, BOOBS! If anyone is reading this, I want you guys to know that I will be uploading on weekends.** I want to know if you guys think I'm funny, if the story is good, bad, or awesome, and do you think if I should contiue to pick on Sasuke. PLEASE REVIEW!** Take it away Naruto!

Naruto: No one needed to know that Hinata-chan is amazing on the bed. I AM THE ONLY ONE TO EVER DO HER! IF U TOUCH HER I'M RASENGANG YOUR ASS!

Hinata: Do do don't be s so mean Nar Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Of course, my love!

Sasuke: Dope stop being so mushy. It's disgusting.

Yuki12342: Even more than Guy dress up as Pein on top of Kakashi who's dress up as Sakura?

Everybody: SHUT UP!

Yuki12342: Hehehehe... I love doing that.

Sasuke: Yuki12342, u still mad at me for that incident? Come on I only left her so that I don't drag her to my darkness. I don't want to ruin her pureness...

Sakura: Awwwwww...Thanks Sasuke!

Nartuo: Sakura-chan, Sasuke teme is having a nose bleed.

Sakura: I'm only hugging him.

L: Should I remain you that you belong to me, Sakura?

Sakura: I love you L.

L: I know.

Sasuke: Yuki12342 boobs does not boobs own Naruto boobs boobs or Death boobs Note. BOOBS BOOBS BOOBS BOOBS BOOBS BOOBS!


	6. Chapter 6

Really

Chapter 6: New World Part 2

Sakura eyes widen with delight as she stared at the tall sky scrapper. She has never seen such colossal buildings before. This new world or whatever it is, is pretty amazing. What's more this place is run by civilians. It seems there are no ninjas here. Speaking of ninjas, the pink hair beauty wonders if her friends miss her. She misses them so much. Sakura turn her head back and look at the young man ( hehehe L's a man hehehe ) beside her. He told her so many things, and she couldn't believe that normal civilians can hold so much power.

Upon reaching their destination, Sakura was introduce to the members of the force. Their reaction went along the line of something like this: "She has pink hair! Did she dye it? She's crazy! She really thinks she's a ninja! Ryuzaki san believes her! He's not as smart as they say! ", but still they accepted her and all play along with her "I'm a ninja act."

"Miss Sakura I hope you don't mine but I need you to have this chain around your wrist. It will be connected to me at all times. I'm sorry, but I need proof that you're not working with Kria (sp? ). ", L said nonchantly as he try to cuff Sakura's wrist. Key Word : TRY. Sakura moved away from L and screamed, " OH NO, YOU DON'T! I like having not thing around my wrist, unless it's a new watch or bracelet. "L might have been a little upset with the way things turn out. He was hoping to play with her hair when she's asleep in the same room as him. "If I can suffer through that you can to Sakura san. " Kira said with a stuck up smirk. "My darling boyfriend is right Sakura chan! " Misa added. Misa in a way was jealous of Sakura. She hates how even though Sakura's hair was freakish-ly color it was beautiful. She hates how Sakura has a natural beautiful face even without make up and she absolutely hates how Sakura has a better rack than her. Not to mention the way Light looked at Sakura, like she was an angel from heaven.

"Miss Sakura please calm down. I'm sure Ryuzaki is gay any way." Matsomuto (sp?) whisper into Sakura's left ear. After hearing that, the pinkette (?) finally agrees to put on the cuff. She was pretty sure Ryuzaki san was gay (is he sakura? Is he? ).

Author's note: I don't feel to good, so I'm sorry to say that I won't be doing character sign off. I'm not even sure you guys even like the character sign off. Well, peace out.


	7. Chapter 7- CUFFS

Really ?

Chapter 7 - CUFFS

Sakura is piss. Piss being an understatement of course. She felt like a prisoner, a bird in a cage, a princess stuck in the very tippy- top of the tower. What cause her to be so, so, ... URGH!? It was none other than that know it Ryuzaki! He never let her go anywhere! Outside? No. Bedroom? No. Kitchen? No. Bathroom? No. That was the last straw! " You can't come in with me! You pervert! URGH! I know this is a trusting thing, but I NEED my OWN SPACE! I gave you my sleeping space already, so I will have this time to MYSELF! And you know what? Don't you think I didn't know that you've been touchy-feel-ly with my hair!", scream a red face Sakura Haruno.

After a week of being chain, Sakura still hates it. L thought by now that she would at least be comfortable enough to let him go to the bathroom with her. What ? No, of course he wasn't thinking about her amazing body that he oh so want to feel. No, he just wanted to make sure that she wasn't doing anything suspicious. Sure, right. Totally believable. Someone's in denial. What could she possibly do in the bathroom? Sending out secret messages from her earrings? The girl didn't even know what a car was. Jumping out of the window? She's a ninja not a wizard. Flushing herself down the toilet? Please, that only works in the movie.

" Sakura- san please come down. I only suggest that I would be blind folded while, you take a shower. It's no big deal. It would be exactly that same thing as me setting up cameras in here. I guess that you rather have me in here, than the whole team watching you from the camera. ", L cooly stated back.

No big deal? NO BIG DEAL? It IS a BIG deal! that stupid pervert! He's worst than Kakashi - sensei! No, he's worst than Naruto's mentor! I'll show him "it's no big deal ", Sakura thought. She may not have chakra, but she's still stronger than him. Damn It! Her hand clench into a fist, her arm swiftly move back, and... there goes a killer punch that could easily break a bone or two.

" Agh...cah...ugh. ", L moan in pain. It's okay L, her teammates totally understanding how you feel right now. After all they've felt worst. At least she didn't punch you where the light doesn't shine. Beside, you would need that later. If Sasuke doesn't find you and then well let just say there's no way you'll ever have babies after That.

"Hmph. That's exactly what you deserve, you fucking pervert. Now to take a nice long shower. Maybe, I should use that new shampoo Misa-chan gave me. Why do they call it shampoo anyway? Why would you want to put something with poo on your head? God, now I don't want to wash my hair, " the pink hair beauty thought as she step over the whimper L on the floor, with his arms around his gut. This wasn't L most graceful day.

Author's Note - I need a Beta! Someone, anyone! AAAAAHAHHAHAHHH! Ahum. Here's Naruto.

Naruto - Why do they call it shampoo? Omg... It's made with turds! Good thing I don't shower anyway.

Sasuke - Nasty, dope! I am loving that punching. She looks so damn sexy! Sakura's so smexy!

Naruto- Teme, I know you like her and everything, but you're starting to sounf like honey boo boo. It's creeping me out... ( shudders )

Yuki12342 - Ohhh... You mean the fat 6 year old and her mama? LOl! The Dad was like, " When I saw June with that blonde wig on, it made want to jump her bones. " If she had any under all that fat...

Sasuke - Quit hating on her! She's a honey boo boo child!

Naruto - Teme, remember when I call you a monster? I didn't mean it at that time, but now...now's a different story. You've become a honey boo boo MONSTER! SOMEBODY GIVE ME BACK MY TEME! I WANT THAT COLD, EMOTIONLESS, EMO, CHICKEN ASS, BASTARD BACK! SAKURA-CHAN HHHHEEEELLLLPPPPP!

Yuki12342 - Sasuke, look I have a picture of Sakura in the Uchiha clan kimono! You want it? You want it?

Sasuke - Sakura? Sakura! Yes! MINE! MY precious!

Yuki12342- Then stop watching Here Comes Honey Boo Boo.

Sasuke - *nodding like crazy*

Yuki12342- Here you go! Good Boy!

Naruto - WHAT HAS BECOME OF THAT STUCK UP, EGO- MANIC TEME? YUKI12342 DOES NOT OWN ME OR SAKURA CHAN NEW BOYFRIEND!

Itachi somewhere in heaven is looking sadly down on his little brother. Sasuke's daddy was stone shock and his mommy was crying out of sorrow. Itachi turn away and mutter " foolish little brother "


	8. Chapter 8 - Light's Evil

Ch.8 - Light's evil ( like we didn't already know)

It's been about a month since, Sakura arrive here. Brand new life, brand new people, brand new...brand new EVERYTHING! It's okay. She is now adapted ( still not okay with being chain ). That's what ninja do, they adapt. And that's what she is ( a ninja ). Being a ninja meant that from day one, you are trained to notice the little details that seems like unimportant crap at the moment. And notice she did. Ryuzaki loves his sugar. That boy (**INNER SAKURA :** man! ) loves his sugar soooo much; she suspected that he was the Sugar Plum Fairy in disguise. He tried to bit off her finger when she took one of his sugar cubes ( he thought she was feeding it to him and he might of wanted to taste her finger along with the sweet treat ). Misa is a love struck...idiot ( don't tell her I wrote that. She's gonna kill me!sshhh! ) She follows Light around like a puppy and her master! Beside that and the fact that she try to kill Sakura ( Sakura doesn't know ), she's actually ...okay. Matsuda is nice and quite funny ( L thinks he's a worthless idiot ) . Yagami - san is strict, but caring...I guess... Light is...Light is...well, he's EVIL! ( like we didn't already know).

Light hates Sakura! She's bratty ( she ate his last bag of chip ), short, and manly! " Wait...wait He's in love!," Ryuk concluded. Moving on... She could ruin his plans! The fact she didn't die that last 5 times he wrote her name in THE notebook means somethings off about her. He made sure that everyday that she stay, he would ruin it. Ruin, I tell you, RRRUUUIIIINNN! He would trip her, spill something on her (coffe), bump into her, and worst of all he would remind her of...Sasuke! ( Hey, I heard that! I'm a lot better looking then him!- Sasuke ) Light's truly evil...

Author's Note - I made the all powerful Kira sound like a kid ( in element. school ) dealing with a crush. I have NO intention of turning this ( any further ) into a love triangle...errr square ( including Sasuke)? Anyway... Here's Naruto!

Naruto : LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Teme I can't believe you think you're better looking than Kira - teme! You got a chicken ass hair style, for god's sake!

Sasuke : Dope...I will bring back Marada and kill everything you love, if you laugh any farther... I'm a 10, while's he's a -99.

Yuki12342 - Speaking of 99...You got 99 problems and your hair is definitely one! LAWL!

Kira - You're just jealous you can't have hair line mine * sighs and flips hair * OMG! I need a trim! I'm gonna look hideous in the next chapter!

L: They can't see you... the readers are reading this, hence the word read in readers. Also, I have the best looking hair and you sound so gay right now...

Kira: I don't sound gay! OH! And I'm not with that ugly Sakura!

Ryuk: Someone's in denial...

Sasuke : She's mine!

L : She's mine!

Naruto - Yuki12342 does NOT own me or Death Note!


	9. Chapter 9

Really

Sakura Has Bad Taste In Men

After her first love incident, Sakura swear to lay off man for life. The man ( Sasuke ) after all did leave her on a park bench. _After_ he knocked her out. Did she love him?Yes. Can she risk her life for him? She already have. Did he rejected her love? Well, what do you think? He left her on a freaking park bench, right after her love confession. Does she still have feeling for Sasuke? No. Hell to the N-O. Why? Sakura made a list.

**SASUKE ( ASSHOLE ) UCHIHA'S FlAWS A.K.A WHY SAKURA IS NO LONGER IN LOVE WITH SASUKE UCHIHA**

** 1. He left her on a park bench, after he knocked her out.**

** 2. He knocked her out, after she confess her love to him.**

** 3. He left her for a pedo gay snake ****_bitch _****( not even manly enough for bastard ).**

** 4. Bastard ( He just is )**

** 5. He made fun of her ( ****_annoying, weak, pathetic )_**

** 6. As mention in number 3, the same pedo gay snake bitch****made Sasuke her ( nope not even ****_his _****) gay bitch.**

** 7. Try to kill her at least 3 times**

** 8. Kissed Naruto ( eeeeeewwwwwww bromance )**

** 9. Broke Hinata's heart by kissing Naruto**

** And The Worst One On The List Is Number 10**

** 10. He ate her last dango. **

Yup, she swear off men for life after Sasuke, but then why did her stupid heart race every time she look at _his _face? The way he eats his sweet treats is sooooooo hot...Wait! Hot?! Nooooooo! He's definitely not HOT. He's just a perverted, insomniac, awkward, hot, smart, cute, sexy god. ( Soomebody's in denial ) When did her heart started to race for him? Well, it start around last week...

* * *

**Location : Tokyo, Japan**

**Time : 12:35**

" I'm gonna turn in for tonight," a pink hair medic yawn. Sakura stretch her arm over her head signaling that her muscles are stiff and tired. "Ah, well here. There's a nice spot over there on that couch," said a handsome man with midnight hair and no eyebrows. " No, not tonight. I've been sleeping on that couch for the last week, and I refuse to sleep there tonight!." The female ninja cross her arms under her plump chest. A motion which L appreciate ( pervert ). "I'm close...," L mumble. "What was that?!" Sakura sneer. She was sleepy and dirty. She needs a nice hot shower and a good night sleep **NOW.** Dealing with this man for the last month or so is pushing on her last nerve.

"I'm close." L stated a bit louder this time. His lip quiver into an almost pout. "To what?" She glare. " To finding evidence." He started to stack sugar cubes on to his spoon. _" Ryuzaki-san, I am sweaty and sleep. I want to take a shower, then go to sleep on a **BED.** Not the couch, but the **BED.**_ **NOW.**_"_ Sakura's tone is as sweet as her namesake. " Sakura-san, I apologize. I did not realize you wanted to share a bed with me. Of course I will, since you insist." L said, pausing from dumping the tower of sugar cubes into his mouth. Sakura face turn from pink to red then to violet, now it's a deep shade of blue. "You-you-you" she mutter. **THAWCK!** And there goes the sugar cubes, flying high into the air.

Author: Oh, look! Someone better take a pic! Come on you crazy fan girls I know you have one with you! Come on this is internet gold! Just take the pic of L's shaking form, roll into a ball, while enduring Sakura's punches and kicks! Look! Now he's crying and begging for his mask! Awwwwwww, Sakura stop hitting him. Show's over folks, go home.

The pink hair women angrily stomp into the bathroom, while dragging a misshapen from of a...um...uh...I don't know what... Wait, that's L! Sakura turn the water on a scorching level of hot and step in, minding the chain still on her wrist. Normally, L would take the chain off, but he's ...a...not in physical condition to do it today. The bathroom door is, of course, open since the chain is on, and she knows Ryuzaki-san won't be able to take a sneak peek. Her face is now a more health shade of pink, but her heart rate is still rapid. Bad thoughts Sakura, bad thoughts! Surprisingly those bad thoughts weren't that bad.

20 minutes later Sakura came out and look alot better than before. She notice the chain on the floor with being connect to a body. She peak into _their_ room. Oh god, when did she call the room their? L was back to normal, thanks to the power of anime! She shyly walk in. "I'm sorry about earlier. I over react." the pink hair ninja apologize as she push her fingers back and forth against each other. " It's okay. I'm not seriously injure". Sakura sat on the king size bed, while covering the towel over the pillow. L stare at her the whole time, making sure nothing was miss. She quietly take out her picture of team 7 and got watery eyes. "Those are your friends? They seem nice, except for the one with the black chicken ass hair. He look gay." "Hahahahah...yea. They're more like family even the one with the chicken ass hair. I miss them so much." Skaura sniff. "Sakura-san, go to sleep. You're the one who wanted to sleep on the bed tonight. I even got beaten up for it, so you should rest. I promise you, I _will_ return you to your friend." L said while looking into her green eye. " Thanks Ryuzaki-san. You should sleep once in a while to. It's bad for your health to not sleep." Sakura pat on the spot next her and got under the covers. Not wanting to upset her, L got under the covers too. He look over that the girl form and found that she was already asleep.

What was he suppose to do know? Then he felt gentle arms warp around him. He look down and found Sakura snuggling her face into his chest. He awkwardly put his arms around her. His head is now on top of her head. This feels nice. It's so warm. He could almost sleep in these. He'll just rest his eyes for a moment.

Author: Sssssshhhhhh! Leave the love birds alone. I never thought I would write the day L would actually sleep. Come one let's get out here. They're so cute! Ssshhhhh!

* * *

Author's Note : I decided to push them a bit more today since I haven't really write any romance brewing between the to. Oh Right the winner is L! Oh crap I said that a bit loud. Hope they're still sleeping.

Naruto : GET AWAY FROM HER YA CREEP!

Yuki12342 : SSSHHHHHHH! Naruto! They're sleeping! I will kill you if you wake them up.

Naurto: But...But...But...

Sasuke: Naruto's write. Surprisingly. That CREEP needs to stay away from her!

Yuki12342: Shut up! Why are you staying up so late at night anyway? It's like 1:30 already. Go to sleep. Now.

Naruto: Just let me finish my midnight rame*GLUP*

Sasuke: I'll do it. Yuki12342 does not own the dobe or that CREEP.


End file.
